User blog:AK World/Pencilmation Season 11 Episodes - Worst to Best
This is by far the worst season in Pencilmation. I feel like the crew just wasn’t trying with this one, and were relying on punishing Pencilmate for doing nothing. Anyways, here are the best to worst episodes. 23. REMOTE CONTROLLED What an awful, awful episode. This takes punishing Pencilmate to the extreme. It’s unfunny, and, when Pencilmate finally stands up for himself, he just gets punished more! This is when Mini P and Red are at their worst. I have no sympathy for this episode. 22. TEETH FOR TWO Oh dear. This is one of the most stupid, unfunny, and cringy episodes to watch. Thank goodness there aren’t anymore of these types of episodes. 21. UNCHAIRABLE This episode is more Pencilmate torture, and like Remote Controlled, but to a lesser extent, was tedious to watch the whole time, and the ending with Mini P was just unnecessary. 20. HOUSEBROKEN And another Pencilmate torture episode that is unfunny, and boring to watch. Stay tuned, because there is a lot more of this. 19. TWIN GEEKS Basically nothing in this episode except Pencilmate’s twin doing bad things, and Pencilmate getting the blame for it. The only part I liked was the ending. 18. NO FUN IN THE SUN This is another episode that relys on punishing Pencilmate for doing nothing. The only thing that makes it better than Twin Geeks is that it could be funny at times. 17. MURDER SHE NOTE This episode was pretty stupid, and relyed on only one thing, which made it pretty boring and bland. 16. LOVE IS BLIND Love stories just don’t work in the way they tried to do it. This one potrays Pencilmate as annoying, and just won’t leave Pencilmiss alone (Even though she ignores him). The ending wasn’t that great either. 15. FORBIDDEN FLUTE This is kind of Pencilmate torture, but not nearly as bad as the previous ones. And Pencilmate just felt out of character in this episode. The only reason this is above Murder She Note and Love is Blind is the ending, which was pretty great. 14. RANDOM ACT OF CUTENESS This episode was pretty boring and short, and had almost nothing else going on. The ending was decent, though. 13. SPIN THERE, DONE THAT Like Random Act Of Cuteness, it was pretty boring and too short, and relyed too much on whatever was trending (Fidget Spinners). It was a little more entertaining, though. 12. SHOCK AND ROLL This was originally going to be near the bottom, but once I rewatched it a few times, I have to say it’s not all that bad. It has some funny parts, but it was pretty annoying. 11. TALL TAILS I can’t decide whether I like this episode or not, so that’s why it’s in the middle. It has the same too-short problem as other episodes. That’s all I have to say. 10. BOMB’S AWAY This episode could have been better if they had just made it longer. They keep making this same mistake. Anyways, pretty mediocre episode. 9. THE SWORD AND THE GROAN This is a decent episode. It could have run for longer, but it was funny and entertaining enough to keep me watching. 8. BUBBLE TROUBLE This episode is entertaining, with the short problem AGAIN, but that’s the only real problem with this episode. 7. FLIM FEMME This is the last episode of Season 11, and they ended it pretty decently. This episode is entertaining, had some jokes, and worked well with it’s short length. 6. PAIL PROBLEMS This episode relys a lot on comedy, and it works a fair amount. The ending with Mini P was good also. My only gripe is it could have been a little longer. 5. FAN FICTION Another decent Season 11 episode. It is pretty funny, and pretty entertaining as well, and it had a decent length. 4. HAVING A BLAST This episode was pretty creative. It ran for long enough, and it was entertaining. And this was one of the only episodes where I laughed. 3. CRAVE FROM THE GRAVE This episode was pretty good. It was funny and sweet at the same time. It could have been longer, though (AGAIN). 2. CALL OR NOTHING This is one of the more creative Season 11 episodes. It was entertaining seeing all the obstacles the Pencil set for Pencilmate, and how it made good use of it’s short length. 1. SCRAMBLED LEGS This is the best episode of Season 11. Imagine this season is a garden of rotten flowers, and this episode is the only nice one. You pick it up, surprised that there is at least one nice flower, then you realise, hey, this actually isn’t anything special. That’s what I think about this episode. It made good use of the pencil, but the crazy girl I didn’t like too much. Summary How could Pencilmation go from the pretty great Season 10 to the pretty awful Season 11? This season will always remain as the worst Pencilmation Season. BUT, what I noticed was the more later episodes were better. So it was a step in the right direction. Category:Blog posts